


Running.

by eye_eat_milo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Intern!Bucky, NOT OT3, Seriously its not that, winter soldier!Darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_eat_milo/pseuds/eye_eat_milo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a mission to take down Thor, but she's becoming weery of her handlers and decides against it in the last moment.<br/>And than she met James. and everything changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Darcy met James

James sighed as he walked through the empty streets.  
"Pop tarts…the god of thunder sent me to get poptarts. the hell am i His servant?."He cursed under his breath as he strolled aimlessly around, trying to clear his head about the days activity’s, when he noticed a woman clad head to toe in leather, hunched over on the ground.  
"H-hey, you okay!?"He asked running over to her, only to be thrown into an ally way, and tackled by the woman who was now straddling him.Her face covered by a mussel like mask, while her eyes had dark black circles coloured around them.  
He thrashed around to try free himself , until a cold metal hand wrapped around his neck.  
'Holy shit.'He thought in awe.  
"Who sent you."She sneered removing the mask to speak.  
"W-Wha?"He whimpered.  
"Who sent you!?"She snapped, tightening her grip.  
"I- No one, No one sent me?"He choked out.  
"Liar, There are SHIELD Agents following you around, you have until the count of five to tell me who sent you, and what they want with me before i snap your neck."She commanded.  
"One."She started.  
"I swear, No one sent me- those guys a-are. i- i don’t know why they’re following me."He babbled.  
"Two."She snapped, not believing him.  
James had managed to move around long enough to slip out his taser and smirked.  
"Your really stupid aren’t you?"The woman deadpanned, he tased her leg and immediately regretted that decision as he himself was jolted with electricity, to his neck through her metal arm.  
He dropped the weapon and groaned.  
"Now tell me."She sneered, unfazed by his attack.  
"I am telling you."He groaned, still in pain.  
"Tell me the truth."She snapped, but froze when shots were fired.  
"See, it is the truth, why would they shoot if i was on their side! they stole most of my stuff, i’m just a frikken intern for a really smart chick, and six college credits is really not worth dying for!"He pleaded and she searched his face before quickly getting off of him and tugging him away.  
”где твой дом”She snapped glancing to him, his face went blank and she sighed.  
"Where is your house?"She asked and he frowned.  
"Like im gonna tell a psycho!"He snapped, she tugged him closer and held him by his collar until the were nose to nose.  
Their eyes locked and James’ Eyes widened, realizing how beautiful this crazy woman was, and how her chest was pressed up against his.  
"You will if you want to live су́ка.”She sneered and he shuttered in both fear and attraction.  
'The hell?' He thought trying to snap himself out of those thoughts.  
"That way."He pointed behind her and she nodded pulling him up and carrying him bridal style.  
"Well this is manly."he deadpanned as she ran through the streets.

They entered The flat to be met with a confused God and equally confused astrophysicist.  
"Hi."James smiled sheepishly.  
"Why are you being carried by a small woman?"Thor asked bemused.  
Darcy glared at him and threw james on the ground.  
"Im letting you live."She stated putting her mask back on.  
"Thanks?"James huffed, but she was gone before he could register what was happening.  
"Was that your lover James?"Thor asked still confused.  
"NO!"He snapped standing and rubbing his thought as he gazed out the window.  
'Who was that?' he thought dazed

Darcy watched from the top of a near by building as the man stared out the window.  
She frowned at herself before quickly running off in the opposite direction.


	2. When Darcy met steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History is what they had.  
> Too bad she didnt remember.

Buck glared as Thor told the avengers the story.  
"So you got carried by a 5” brunette, and no action happened?"Tony scoffed.  
"She was friken crazy!" Bucky hissed.  
"But was she hot?"Clint asked and Bucky shrugged.  
"I mean..yeah i guess."He mumbled.  
"How hot, like ass to boob ratio?"He asked and Bucky glared.  
"Big, with a small wiast in the middle."He shrugged.  
"Like nat-."  
"Can we not talk about the crazy lady!?"HE snapped cutting clint off and they laughed at his discomfort.  
"We mean no disrespect my lightening brother."Thor chuckled and Bucky glared.  
"I need some air."He sighed shuffling out of the bar and onto the streets.  
He looked around at the empty streets and sighed, a shiver of suspicion and fear running down his spine.  
"Great, now she’s making me crazy."He cursed under his breath as he walked towards the street light across the road.  
Three men in Black clothes (Much like the crazy woman’s.) grabbed him and shoved him to his knees with his arms behind his back.  
"We have the Avenger’s new pet sir,ready to eliminate on your command."One goon said into his ear piece.  
Buckys tried to shout out, but his mouth was covered as he thrashed around.  
His eyes widened as two long legs wrapped around The goon in front of him and snapped his neck effortlessly, while a silent gunshot shot one between the eyes and a butterfly knife was thrown and was lodge between the last goons eyes.  
He crawled backwards in fear as the crazy woman walked towards him.  
"Y-you!"He hissed, she offered her hand.but he just stared at it in shock.  
"You need to go back inside, so i can clean this mess."She stated lowly.  
"They’re dead!"He whimpered.  
"They died or you died."She shrugged.  
"Why didn’t you let them kill me?"He spat and she frowned, not meeting his heated glare.  
She grabbed his hand and tugged him up to stand.  
"Go inside."She snapped.  
"Who are you!?"He pleaded, not letting go of her hand and her eyes met his, green eyes filled with confusion.  
"Hey Buck you o-.."Steve shouted coming outside and coming eye to eye with her.  
"Darcy?"He asked and she glared.  
"Who the hells Darcy?"She hissed,snatching her hand from buckys and looking at him confused but a loud scream was heard and steve and buckys attention snapped in the direction of the scream but when steve looked back, she was gone.

"You know her?"Bucky asked steve in awe.  
Steve nodded.  
"How?"Bucky pressed and noticed Steves eyes sadden considerably.  
"She was my girlfriend."He admitted, and Bucky frowned at the confusing amount of jealousy he felt in that moment.


	3. When Darcy learnt some truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Darcy talk.  
> well...in a way

Darcy watched Him through the window, like she had been since they met a month ago.  
Something about him just made her feel…well, feel.  
When she was with hydra, she wasn’t aloud to feel, or do anything that wasn’t an order, but now.   
she was watching over the interesting civilian that was Jame Barnes.  
She frowned thinking about their last meeting…when she saw Him.  
The blond haired man.  
He looked so…familiar, which didn’t sit well with her.  
She jumped from the building, landing silently behind James as he walked through the dark.  
'Has this man seriously learnt nothing!?' she thought internally sighing.  
She gasped as someone pulled her away from.  
She elbowed her captor in the gut,turned and kneed him in the chest, knocking the air out of him.  
"Darce! Darce!"The man wheezed and she glared pulling him up and pulling his mask off to see the man from the other day.  
"Who are you!"She hissed and noticed the hurt in his eyes.  
"Darcy, Its me! Its steve."He pleaded and she shrugged.  
"I don’t know you."She snapped.  
"Darcy pleas-."He whispered and she shoved him into the wall of the alley he pulled her into.  
"Stop calling me that!"She hissed, shoving a knife to his throat.  
"Its your name!"He hissed and she glared.  
"Darcell Elizabeth Lewis!"He shouted out.  
"Born and raise in Brooklyn, You were the first and only girl to ever look twice at me."He stated with pleading eyes.  
"I was in love you."He cried out trying his hardest not to fight against her.  
"STOP! Stop talking, I don’t know you, you don’t know me."She sneered.  
He grabbed her arm lowering it and tugging her against him.  
"Then why haven’t you killed me?"He whispered and she stared at him in confusion.  
His eyes closed and he leaned towards her, trying to kiss her, but was met with a metal fist against his face, knocking him back into the wall with such force his back broke the bricks.  
She stormed over to him, picking him up by the collar of his suit and glared at him.  
"I don’t know who you think i am, But I. AM. NOT. DARCY!"She sneered as he let out a shaky breath.  
"Yes you are."He wheezed.  
"No i am not!"She snapped punching him again.  
"Yes you are, Your Darcy Lewis.Your my girl."He smiled weakly and she held back for a second.  
"Steve?" Darcy Looked up to see a horrified Bucky.  
She looked down and stared at him before dropping him.  
"you again?" Bucky asked and her eyes snapped to his.  
"Who are you?"he asked slowly and she shook her head.  
"I dont- I dont know."she whispered and Steve looked between them.  
"Why are you doing this, following me…"He started moving closer.  
"Protecting me."He finished standing before him.  
Her mouth opened but no sound came out.  
"What do you want from me?"He asked.  
"To keep you safe."She replied immediately.  
"Why?"He asked softly.  
"be-…"She started but stopped and shrugged.  
"Will you come back to steves with me? To talk about this?"He asked and she looked down to steve and back to him, shakeing her head.  
"Fine, ill take steve home and You can, i dont know …stalk me. or what ever youve been doing."He offered and she looked to the sky before walking out of the alley.  
"Is that a yes?"Bucky called, she glanced back to him before climbing up the side of the building, and flipping up to the top of it.  
"Why are the hot ones always crazy?"He sighed wistfully before walking to steve.  
"You okay buddy?"Buck asked helping Steve up.  
"I’m fine."He shrugged pulling away from Bucky.  
"Woah…what did i do?"Bucky scoffed in confusion, But steve just Glared at him before storming off.  
"Seriously, the hell did i do?" Bucky shouted following him.

Darcy followed the duo silently, trying to ignore the feeling she felt for the blond, and even more so for the brunette.  
'why am i doing this?' she thought confused, but followed anyway.


End file.
